Solve for $x$ : $6x - 2 = 6$
Explanation: Add $2$ to both sides: $(6x - 2) + 2 = 6 + 2$ $6x = 8$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{8}{6}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{4}{3}$